


On the Road

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Cars, Community: Saiyuki_time, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the lesser of two evils might be just what the doctor ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> _Challenge #2, Unexplored Territory_: time allowed for this is 40 minutes. _Actual time:_ About that - 5 minutes planning, 30 minutes writing, 5 minutes revision. This time, I beat the temptation to think too much ahead of time by plotting out an entirely different story than what I wrote! (Written March 2008)

Sanzo stared silently at the white vehicle that had been a small winged reptile just moments before. Goku was already standing in the back, catching bundles tossed to him by Gojyo, while Hakkai dabbed at the immaculate windshield with a clean cloth and looked weirdly proud and pink-cheeked. "Get in, Sanzo," he invited, opening the door opposite the driver's side.

Sanzo shook his head firmly. "Tch. I'm not that crazy. But taking the monkey out for some air's a good idea. I can get some work done."

"But _Sanzo_ ...!" Goku sounded heartbroken. "It's a _picnic_. Jeep's never carried this many people before - it's gonna be so cool! He **wants** to do it."

Indeed, the shiny vehicle was fairly vibrating with eagerness in the bright sunlight. Hakkai stroked the hood soothingly, murmuring. "Soon, Hakuryu ... very soon."

Gojyo vaulted into the back seat next to Goku and pulled out his cigarettes. "I think our sheltered priest is too _delicate_ to ride a dragon. Besides, who needs a sour face like that on a picnic." He flicked his lighter and lit up with a flourish. Sanzo glared at him, and he smiled sweetly. "It's not like I wanna share that great sake Hakkai scored last week either. Not to mention the cold beer."

The smell of the tobacco was seductive. So was the idea of beer, given the hot sun. And the pile of papers awaiting him in his office was less than attractive. But the idea of being in that small a space with three others ... .

"Priest Sanzo!"

The voice was faint, but he knew damn well it would only get louder. Pulling out his own cigarettes, he stepped over to the vehicle and held one out to Gojyo imperiously. Gojyo grinned and purred "Gods, I love it when you go all queenly on me," as he lit it. Ignoring this, Sanzo slid into the front passenger seat unhurriedly. Hakkai shut the door behind him and circled around to take his own seat. The white jeep vibrated and bounced a little, then pulled out of the courtyard into the road, leaving Sanzo's latest piece of business standing open-mouthed behind them.

They accelerated away from the gates, past the few houses located out this far, and took a curve at a speed that left Sanzo's gut momentarily behind. "Tch!" He braced one hand against the dashboard. Goku crowed joyously behind him, and Gojyo leaned on the back of the seat to shout into Hakkai's ear. "So - where we headed?"

"It's a surprise!" Hakkai chuckled smugly. The wind whipped Sanzo's hair back from his eyes despite the windshield and cooled his skin. He took a long drag on his cigarette. It tasted of fresh tobacco, fresh air, and freedom.

 


End file.
